Oh Father
by Iloveyoutrunks
Summary: La relación entre padre e hijo se ha ido deteriorando, a causa de las fuertes discusiones que últimamente sostienen. Bulma y los demás están preocupados, aunque Bra tiene cosas más importantes en mente, la principal de ellas, cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una cantante famosa y adorada. Sin embargo, las peleas de Vegeta y su hermano Trunks también la incluyen...NO ES UN MUSICAL


**_Summary: La relación entre padre e hijo se ha ido deteriorando, a causa de las fuertes discusiones que últimamente sostienen. Bulma y los demás están preocupados, aunque Bra tiene cosas más importantes en mente, la principal de ellas, cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una cantante famosa y adorada. Sin embargo, las peleas de Vegeta y su hermano Trunks también la incluyen a ella, la pregunta es... ¿porqué?._**

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_DBZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al maravilloso Dios Akira Toriyama. _**

**_Las canciones presentes en esta capítulo son propiedad de The Beatles y Madonna._**

* * *

Las clases en la Orange Star High School estaban a una semana de finalizar. Y Bra Brief, cómo presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, era la encargada de las preparaciones para el baile de graduación de los últimos cursos, de los que ella era parte.

Ya casi todo estaba listo...bueno, excepto una cosa. Faltaba la música, aunque ella prefería que tocaran en vivo, y ya tenía una banda en mente, sólo necesitaba la confirmación.

Unos días atrás, buscando en los miles de discos guardados en la sala, había encontrado uno que llamó su atención de sobremanera. Y se asombró al reconocer a su enamorado, Son Goten, al hermano de este, Son Gohan, a Yamcha, y a su hermano Trunks, mirando sonrientes a la cámara desde la escalera de un edificio.

En el titulo se leía:

Los Saiyans

Please Please Me

Con Love Me Do

y otras 12 canciones

Lo llevó a su cuarto interesada e introdujo el disco en el tocadiscos que estaba guardado en una cápsula que jamás creyó que usaría. La primera canción que le gustó, fue la del mismo nombre del álbum, seguida de Love Me Do, y Do You Want To Know A Secret. Pero la canción del final... ¡por Kami!, la había hecho moverse por la habitación como una demente. Twist And Shout era simplemente maravillosa.

Buscó más discos, ¡y claro que los halló!, unos álbumes en perfectas condiciones. Sus oídos se deleitaron escuchándolos durante horas enteras encerrada en su habitación.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cómo su madre estaba en el laboratorio, y su abuela ocupada en el jardín, su hermano tuvo que preparar el desayuno para ambos; y Bra aprovechó de interrogarle sobre su grupo secreto. Trunks enmudeció por un segundo y luego rió tratando de negar sus palabras:

_¿De dónde sacaste eso, princesa?

Pero Bra, con la terquedad heredada de su madre, insistió hasta que Trunks admitió que estaba en lo correcto.

_Si, formé un grupo hace años llamado Los Saiyans, tuvo mucho éxito, pero se disolvió por culpa de...bueno, ya no importa. Esa época de mi vida ya pasó. Fin de la historia.

Bra hizo un mohín de disgusto ante la sequedad de su voz.

_ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor hermanito?

Trunks la miró desconfiado:

_ ¿Cuál?

La adolescente respiró profundo y soltó de golpe:

_ ¡Quiero que tú y los Saiyans toquen en el baile de graduación de mi escuela!.

Trunks se atragantó con el café y Bra se asustó. Notó que los ojos de su hermano se cristalizaban y se arrepintió de su petición.

_Em, pensándolo mejor yo...

_Lo pensaré.

* * *

_I'm crazy crazy for you (Estoy loca loca por ti)_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you (Todo es nuevo, estoy loca por ti)_

_And you know it's true, yeah (Y sabes que es verdad, si)_

_I'm crazy for you (Estoy loca por ti)_

_Crazy for you, baby (Loca por ti, cariño)_

Anotó en su libreta y comió alegre una cucharada de su postre. Sólo apoyaba el lápiz en el papel, y las palabras surgían como gotas de lluvia, era extraña la manera en la que podía escribir una canción tan rápido. El ritmo estaba listo, la música era un problema.

No sabía nada de instrumentos.

_"Trunks si_ _pensó__ de seguro él me ayudará"._

A unos minutos de irse, los chicos, se dedicaban a tontear o a lanzarse bolas de papel. Y las chicas, a discutir el tema de los vestidos que usarían en el baile, a excepción de Bra, que dormía con la cabeza acostada en el escritorio.

_Los gritos de la gente le ensordecían._

_Contempló sonriente el micrófono en su mano._

_¿Qué diablos?_

_Oyó a algunas personas gritándole que cantara ya. Los nervios la atacaron. Se aclaró la garganta y cantó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:_

_Trying hard to control my heart (Tratando duramente de controlar mi corazón)  
I walk over to where you are (Camino hacia donde tú estás)  
Eye to eye we need no words at all (Ojo a ojo no necesitamos palabras para todo)  
_

_El público le aplaudió y su sonrisa se amplió. Un rato después terminó la canción con una larga nota; y el público comenzó a ovacionar su nombre. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo como un auto en una pista de carreras._

_¡Bra! ¡Bra! ¡Bra! ¡Bra!_

_¡Bra!, ¡Bra Brief, ¡maldición niña despierta!_ chillaba Ryu sacudiendo su hombro.

_Ah, ¿qué?_ musitó Bra somnolienta.

_Ya tocaron muchachita, podemos largarnos de este feo granero_ dijo señalando la puerta.

* * *

Bra esperaba paciente a que la limusina de la familia pasara a buscarla. No dejaba de pensar en su sueño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se hiciera realidad, y tenía la certeza de que sería muy pronto.

_Oye Bra, salgamos de compras a la tarde_ le invitó Ren.

_Si, iremos a elegir nuestros vestidos para el baile y necesitaremos tu exquisito sentido de la moda_ corroboró Akane.

_Lo siento chicas, pero ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

_¿Acaso saldrás con tu novio?_ inquirió Ren pícaramente.

_¡Goten no es mi novio!_ Bra frunció el ceño sonrojada.

_Cierto, sólo están saliendo_ dijo Ryu.

_Eso ya lo sabemos cariño, lo que nosotras queremos saber es cuando darán el próximo paso en su relación_ dijo Akane imitando a Ren.

Bra bajó la cabeza con tristeza:

_Cuando mi papá lo acepte, ósea nunca.

_Nunca digas nunca terroncito de azúcar, ¡y ustedes dos ya dejen de molestar a la pobrecita muchacha que ya parece un tomate maduro!_ saltó Ryu.

_ ¡Princesa!

Las cuatro se dieron la vuelta para mirar la limusina negra que se estacionaba frente a ellas, y Bra se alegró al reconocer a su ocupante.

_¡Hola princesa!_ saludó Trunks bajándose.

_¡Trunks!, ¡hola!_ Bra abrazó a su hermano siendo correspondida.

_¿Este es tu novio?_ dijeron Ren y Akane babeando.

_¿Mi novio?, no sean tontas, él es mi hermano mayor.

_ ¿Qué hay Trunks?, ¿cómo va la granja?_ saludó Ryu, que era la única del grupo que lo conocía.

_Hola Ryu, va bien, gracias. Em, es un placer_ dijo Trunks incomodo por las miradas acosadoras de las amigas de Bra.

_Bra pero que bombonazo de hermano tienes_ comentó Akane.

_Oye, ¿eres soltero?.

_ ¿De cuántos centímetros la...?

_¡Compórtense ya!_ se escandalizó Ryu_¡no sean groseras! no ven que ponen nervioso al muchacho!.

_Gracias Ryu.

_Trunks, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en la Corporación?

_Me escapé, no soporto estar encerrado en esa estúpida oficina.

_Mamá te regañará._ Trunks se encogió de hombros.

_No me importa, vamos a casa Bra, estoy hambriento.

_De acuerdo, bye chicas, nos vemos la próxima semana.

_Bye Bra.

* * *

El incidente del almuerzo se sumaba a los de ocasiones anteriores. Bra no comprendía a Trunks, ¿por qué odiaba a su padre?. Para ella, su papá era el mejor papá del universo, y no podía sentirse más afortunada. Entonces, ¿porqué su hermano se comportaba así?

**_Flash Back_**

__Te quiero en la cámara de gravedad en 5 minutos, Trunks, la manera en la que has descuidado tu entrenamiento es una vergüenza._

__No_

_La cortante respuesta de Trunks, causó que su padre se detuviera y hablara con una peligrosa tranquilidad. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo._

__No es una pregunta, mocoso idiota, es una orden._

__ ¡Maldita sea, te dije que no!_

_No por favor, no de nuevo_ pensó Bra._

__¡Ya no soy un niño, papá!, ¡Ya no soy tu maldito soldadito de juguete al que puedes controlar a tu gusto!_

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Luego de eso, su papá había regresado a su entrenamiento, ignorándolo. Y Trunks, furioso, se había marchado a su habitación. Bra decidió conversar con él, no del asunto de su padre, sino del de su futura carrera de cantante.

_ ¡Es tu obligación Trunks!

_¡Sé perfectamente que es mi obligación, mamá!

_Entonces explícame, ¿porqué te escapas de la oficina?

_Ya te lo dije mamá, me aburro en ese lugar.

Bulma suspiró cansada:

_Hijo, no te aburres, lo que pasa es que tu depresión no deja que te concentres, ni que te intereses en nada. Si accedieras a tomarte las pastillas que te dio el doctor...

_¡Las drogas no son la solución a mis problemas, mamá!, ¡no debo escapar de ellos, sino enfrentarlos!

_¿Y por qué no lo haces, Trunks?.

Él bufó exasperado:

_Porque soy un maldito cobarde.

Bulma besó en la frente a su hijo y regresó al laboratorio rendida. Trunks se acercó al armario para sacar su vieja guitarra. Tocó los acordes de Yesterday, y los tristes recuerdos del pasado le embistieron. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba a su amigo.

_Hey, ¿estás ocupado?.

_No, anda pasa.

Bra se sentó en la cama peinando su cabello.

_Bonito, ¿tú lo compusiste?

_En parte

_ ¿En parte?

_A Goten se le ocurrió, yo sólo le ayudé.

_ ¿Podrías cantarla?

_¿Porqué no se lo pides a Goten en una de sus citas, eh?, él canta mejor que yo.

_Uy, qué pesado eres_ exclamó Bra enfadada.

_Discúlpame, princesa. Y respecto a tu pedido de esta mañana, acepto.

_¿Aceptas?_ dijo Bra emocionada.

_Yo si acepto, no sé si Gohan y Yamcha querrán, pero tú le informarás a Goten.

_ ¿Y por qué yo?, tú eras el líder de la banda.

_Y tú la novia.

_¡Qué Goten y yo no somos novios!, ¡caray!

_Muy bien, ¡ya entendí!, no te alteres. De todos modos yo y tu no novio nos distanciamos poco antes de la separación de los Saiyans. No hemos hablado desde entonces.

_ ¡Habla con él!

_ ¡No lo haré!

_ ¡Si lo harás!

_ ¡No Bra no lo haré!

_Madura Trunks Brief, y pregúntale tú_ dijo Bra con un tono que asustó a su hermano.

_Okey, lo haré.

_Así me gusta, y ahora, debo pedirte un segundo favorcito.

_ ¿Y cuál sería ese segundo favorcito?_ inquirió Trunks alzando una ceja.

_Verás, he escrito un par de canciones.

_Ajá, ¿y la razón por la que las escribiste es...?

_Quiero ser cantante.

* * *

**_Bueno, jeje, bienvenidos (as) a mi primer fic de DBZ, la verdad es que escribí uno antes con una amiga pero resultó un desastre, era de Trunks también. Pero bueno, espero que haya disfrutado el primer cap, y se queden leyendo hasta el final del fic, no olviden comentar sus opiniones._**

**_Besos y saludos._**

**_PD: Y POR CIERTO, PARA LA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESTE COMENTARIO:_**

**_8/27 c1 apestas_**

**_Las letras de canciones con copyright  
están prohibidas aqui segun las  
reglas y como tienes dos titulos de  
los beatles y un poco de ellas, me  
parece que sí eres lo bastante idiota  
como para utilizar letras de los  
beatles en siguientes episodios.  
Bueno, pues entonces yo te  
reportaré en cuanto pongas letras de  
canciones.  
_**

**_LA PROXIMA VEZ POR FAVOR TEN LAS AGALLAS PARA NO PONERTE EN ANÓNIMO :P_**


End file.
